William Afton
William Afton is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He has also been known as the Purple Guy, the Murderer, and Dave Miller. He is also Springtrap. He is the confirmed killer of 11 children. His story is told through 8-bit-styled minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, ''a cameo in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''as well as hints through [[Sister Location|''Sister Location]]. History Five Nights at Freddy's While William Afton is not seen in this game, he is referred in newspaper clippings. He is described as an employee dressed as a company masot that lured two children on the night of June 26th into a backroom. Some time after, five children were linked to the incident, and while the suspect was charged, the bodies were never found. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 William Afton is depicted as the Purple Guy, a mysterious purple figure in the Five Nights series. In the Take Cake to the Children minigame, he is depicted driving up to the outside of a pizzeria, and killing a child outside of the restaurant. Finally, he lured 5 children into the backroom using cake and a yellow suit, as seen in Foxy GO GO GO, and murdered them, stuffing them in Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy suits. The Puppet would give them life in the animatronic suits to save their souls. In the second game, he is implied to have been the nightguard before Jeremy Fitzgerald. After surviving a week on the night shift, William complained about conditions, so was moved to the Dayshift. He went to murder 5 more kids, as seen in SAVE THEM, and messed up the Toy Animatronics facial recognition software, which made them hostile to the employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 William returns in the third game's end of night minigames, dismantling the classic animatronics one by one when they cannot enter the saferoom he is hiding in. However this unleashes the spirits of his victims who chase the terrified William around the Safe Room, and he put on the Spring Bonnie suit, thinking that this will protect him. The locks come loose and kill him, turning him into Springtrap. The sound that plays when William dismantles animatronics. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 William appears in a cameo in the fourth game, putting someone in the Spring Bonnie costume in the back room. Sister Location William Afton speaking in Sister Location's intro. He returns in Sister Location, which for the first time refers to him as William Afton. In the opening scene of Sister Location an entrepreneur is asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the animatronics and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. William instructs Michael to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. As well as this William is seen as Springtrap leaving Fazbear's Fright in the Golden Freddy Mode Cutscene in the Custom Night. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator See main article: Scraptrap As well as being present as Scraptrap, William Afton appears in the Fruity Maze minigame, wearing the original Spring Bonnie suit, and luring a girl away, with a promise to show her that her dog is alive. He may also be the Orange Man. He is also referenced by Henry as his "old friend" who started the restaurant chain. FNaF World The image of William Afton features as a playable character in the Update 2 of FNaF World, who is unlocked after beating FNaF 57. His dialogue states he is not the actual Purple Guy, rather "just a game sprite". Trivia *William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed. ** In The Silver Eyes, He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. It is unknown how he got these scars, although they could possibly be from the springlock suit he wore. ** TMFE.png|William Afton's true appearance? NTLBCT.png|William Afton's true appearance? PT.png|William Afton's true appearance? YCPA.png|William Afton's true appearance? Given the family resemblance between him and his son, William should look similar to him in many respects; a Caucasian man with brown hair. **In the opening cut scene of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a man is depicted who could be William as he is wearing a blue-purple suit, has a cleft chin, like the one in Springtrap, and has a fake smile. * For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy mode (Custom Night) that he was not. * William seems to have a British accent, with his daughter and son having one too. * William seems to have (at least) 2 children: Michael and Elizabeth (whose remnant was inside Circus Baby). The Older Brother may be Michael, and the Crying Child would be a possible third child. *William first appears in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Minigames, the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame , the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. In the SAVE THEM minigame he looks very different, being a darker purple and thinner. **His appearance in FNaF 3 seems to be a mixture of his first two sprites. **His FNaF 4 cameo seems closer to the SAVE THEM sprite. * It has been speculated that William is the player in Ultimate Custom Night, with it being set in Hell. ** This is supported by the Old Man Consequences Easter egg. Old Man Consequences says to "leave the demons to his demons," and the droning ambience, when sped up is a man screaming. The words "Henry," "Mike," and "I hate" can be heard, implying the man is William in Hell. Gallery Purple_GuyWest.gif|Willian dismantling the Animatronics. PurpleGuyPanic.gif|William scared of the ghosts. PurpleGuyAngry.gif|William running to the Spring Bonnie suit. Purple_man.png|William as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. Purple_Guy_GoGoGo.png|William as he appears in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! minigame. Purple_Person.png|William as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children minigame. Stuff3.gif|William putting a Spring Bonnie mask on an employee Screenshot 2019-05-27 at 9.59.42 PM.png|William Afton in FNAF VR Help Wanted 72e8bb27abed9418a2d63d08bad57477.jpg|nubs meme Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Purple Guy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:FNaF World Category:Sister Location Category:Afton Members Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Death Category:Fazbear Entertainment